Good Night Washington
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Wash is a girl and only one person besides the Director has a clue. That one person, of course, is agent Maine. *A story requested by my little sister*


**My little sister told me about how she thought Washington might be a girl, and that's why you never saw under his helmet. After she was done ranting about it she begged me to write a story for her. I don't like the idea all to much about Wash being a girl and being in love with Maine, but she gave me her puppy-dog eyes (which she's really good at by the way) and I promised her I would. So I'm just gonna get it over with. Enjoy.**

* * *

Wash walked into the room and tossed her helmet onto the ground. She ran a hand through her hair and took in a deep breath. There was no feeling like when she finally got to take her helmet off and be herself, and not that guy everybody else liked to crack jokes at and make fun of. Well, everybody but agent Maine of course. And this wasn't because of the simple fact that Maine couldn't talk, it was also because he was the only one besides the Director that knew Wash was really a girl. She sat down on her bunk and stretched out across the mattress with a happy hum. She shot into a sitting position as there was a knock at the door, as always she didn't answer. There was a low growl behind the door and Wash let out the breath she had been holding.

"Come on in, Maine," she said quietly, getting out of view-point of the opening door. The door slid open as Maine entered and shut behind him. Wash walked picked up her helmet and set it on the small desk she had. Maine watched her every movement as she did so and stopped when she sat down on her bunk. She looked over at him and smiled a bit. "You wanna sit down there champ?" Maine let out a funny sounding growl and took of his helmet, setting it next to her own, before settling himself next to her. Wash let out a sigh and lay down on the bunk in a funny way. "Sometimes I swear I'm going to smack them, every single last one of 'em." Maine huffed and Wash laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Wash yawned a bit and sat back up. Maine looked over as her short, black hair fell across her shoulders. He let out a very quiet growl, getting a curious look from Wash in return. He looked slowly away and huffed. Wash laughed a little bit and elbowed him gently, getting a small smile in return. Wash looked over at the clock and jumped to her feet.

"You should get going, it's almost curfew," she told him. Maine nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. "Wait, don't forget this." Wash handed Maine his helmet. Maine nodded and gave a low growl. "You're welcome. And thanks for keeping my secret." Maine nodded again and looked up at Wash, becoming oddly silent. Wash's face started to become pink and she looked his face over a bit confused. She cleared her throat and avoided eye contact. "Um, you know the Director, you really don't want to miss - um, Maine?" Wash's face turned a very bright red as Maine's face was only a few inches from hers, soon the gap closed and Maine's lips connected with Wash's own.

At first Wash panicked, but soon relaxed and kissed Maine back. Maine pulled her closer to him, Wash's hands resting on his chest. It hadn't been very long since the time Maine found out Wash was a girl, her helmet had fallen off in the middle of a battle and Maine saw her black hair and bright green eyes. In an instant the helmet was back on. It wasn't long before Maine confronted Washington about this, and they had been growing closer together ever since. Wash moaned at the back of her throat and Maine let out a low growl before pulling back. He let out a few more growl before kissing her for a split second and leaving the room, putting on his helmet.

"Good night," Wash murmured, putting her fingers to her lips as her hand shook. Out of everyone she had ever know, she had not expected the big, bad-ass, growling freelancers to steal her first kiss.

* * *

**Well, that wasn't so bad. Not my favorite pairing, but eh. But I you can 'puppy-dog-eyes' me all you want sis, I'm not writing another one.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
